kas_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
नेपाल
नेपाल एसिया मंज अख मुलुक, राजधानी काठमाडौं:. नेपाल अधिराज्य (Nepal Adhirajya) (In Detail) (Full size) National motto: जननी जन्मभूमिष्च स्वर्गादपि गरियसि "Ja'nani Jan'mabhumis'hchaa Svar'gadapi Gariyo'shi: The Motherland Is Worth More than the Kingdom of Heaven" (translation from Sanskrit) Official language Nepali Capital Kathmandu King Gyanendra Bir Bikram Shah Dev Prime Minister Sher Bahadur Deuba Area - Total - % water Ranked 94th 147,181 km² 2.8% Population - Total (2000) - Density Ranked 40th 25,284,463 184/km² Unification 1768 Currency Nepalese Rupee (NPR) Time zone UTC +5:45 National anthem Rastriya Gaan (May Glory Crown You, Courageous Sovereign) Internet TLD .NP Calling Code 977 इतिहास: Nepal has a long history. The more recent history of the 19th century is deeply connected with Indian freedom struggle. Around the early 1900s Nepal was being ruled by autocratic rulers with the king as basically a puppet of hereditary prime ministers called 'Ranas'. Nepalese students studying in India during those times organized themselves in the ways of the Indian freedom struggle to overthrow the autocratic regime. Primary amongst them was Dr Dilli Raman Regmi, B. P. Koirala and others. Nepal became free from the Rana’s in 1953 and briefly had an experiment with democracy. In 1958 under Dr Dilli Raman Regmi as the home affairs minister the first multi-party elections in the history of Nepal took place. Regmi lost the elections and the Nepali Congress came to power. But intense squabbling and corruption followed, and King Mahendra dismissed the government and took over as absolute monarch. Till 1990 Mahendra's son King Birendra followed a partyless 'Panchayat System' of government with basically a handpicked government. In 1989 Nepal again witnessed a democracy movement culminating with another phase of democracy. This phase, however, has been little better than the previous as it too has been characterised by extreme corruption. This has left Nepal no longer a democratic nation, but one that of kleptocracy. Following wide scale apathy and powerhungry Maoists launching their movement only 6 years into democracy, Nepal is now bordering on becoming a failed state dependent completely on international beggary. On June 1, 2001 the Heir Apparent Dipendra went on a killing spree in the royal palace in an angry response to his parents' refusal to accept his choice for a wife. He shot and killed his parents, the King Birendra and Queen Aishwarya, as well as several other royal cousins before turning the gun on himself. His suicide attempt failed, however, and although in a comatose state, he was proclaimed the king (in accordance with Nepalese tradition) in his hospital bed. He died a few hours later. Following this, his uncle (Birendra's brother) Gyanendra was proclaimed king on June 4. Nepal is currently embroiled in a long-lasting civil war, the Nepalese People's War. Politics The former king Birendra was open to parliamentary democracy, and restored it after a referendum in 1990. King Birendra was widely respected by the people of Nepal. However, quarrels between various political parties and numerous social problems caused a Maoist rebellion which has been escalating since 1996 (see Nepalese People's War). Since the ascension of Gyanendra the king has been trying to excercise more control over the government to combat the rebellion and other problems. Democracy has been largely supended by Gyanendra who has taken control of government. अञ्चल Nepal is divided into 14 zones (anchal, singular and plural): Bagmati, Bheri, Dhawalagiri, Gandaki, Janakpur, Karnali, Koshi, Lumbini, Mahakali, Mechi, Narayani, Rapti, Sagarmatha, Seti Zones are divided into 75 districts called (jilla जिल्ला) Largest city is Kathmandu References * CIA World Factbook http://www.cia.gov/cia/publications/factbook/geos/np.html 2000 * 2002 U.S. Department of State website * Nepal Population Report 2002*http://www.nepalnews.com * http://www.nepalitimes.com * http://www.himalmag.com * http://www.welcomenepal.com * http://www.cybernepal.com.np * http://www.pokharacity.com * http://www.nepalonline.com * http://www.thamelonline.com ace:Nepal af:Nepal als:Nepal an:Nepal ar:نيبال arz:نيبال as:নেপাল ast:Nepal az:Nepal bat-smg:Nepals bcl:Nepal be:Непал be-x-old:Нэпал bg:Непал bh:नेपाल bn:নেপাল bo:བལ་ཡུལ། bpy:নেপাল br:Nepal bs:Nepal ca:Nepal ceb:Nepal crh:Nepal cs:Nepál csb:Nepal cv:Непал cy:Nepal da:Nepal de:Nepal diq:Nepal dv:ނޭޕާލް dz:བལ་ཡུལ་ el:Νεπάλ en:Nepal eo:Nepalo es:Nepal et:Nepal eu:Nepal ext:Nepal fa:نپال fi:Nepal fiu-vro:Nepal fo:Nepal fr:Népal frp:Nèpal fy:Nepal ga:Neipeal gd:Neapàl gl:Nepal - नेपाल gu:નેપાળ gv:Nepaal hak:Nì-pok haw:Nepala he:נפאל hi:नेपाल hif:Nepal hr:Nepal hsb:Nepal ht:Nepal hu:Nepál hy:Նեպալ id:Nepal ie:Nepal ilo:Nepal io:Nepal is:Nepal it:Nepal ja:ネパール jbo:nepal jv:Nepal ka:ნეპალი kk:Непал kl:Nepal kn:ನೇಪಾಳ ko:네팔 krc:Непал ku:Nepal kv:Непал kw:Nepal ky:Непал la:Nepalia lb:Nepal lg:Nepal li:Nepal lij:Nepal lmo:Nepal ln:Nepáli lt:Nepalas lv:Nepāla mg:Nepal mk:Непал ml:നേപ്പാള്‍ mn:Балба mr:नेपाळ ms:Nepal mzn:نپال na:Nepal nah:Nepal nds:Nepal ne:नेपाल new:नेपाः nl:Nepal nn:Nepal no:Nepal nov:Nepal nv:Dziłgaiitsoh Honeezkʼazii Bikéyah oc:Nepal or:ନେପାଲ os:Непал pa:ਨੇਪਾਲ pam:Nepal pap:Nepal pi:नेपाल pih:Nepal pl:Nepal pms:Nepal pnb:نیپال ps:نيپال pt:Nepal qu:Nipal rmy:नेपाल ro:Nepal ru:Непал sa:नेपाल sah:Непал scn:Nepal sco:Nepal sd:نيپال se:Nepal sh:Nepal simple:Nepal sk:Nepál sl:Nepal sq:Nepali sr:Непал su:Nepal sv:Nepal sw:Nepal szl:Nepal ta:நேபாளம் te:నేపాల్ tg:Непал th:ประเทศเนปาล tl:Nepal tr:Nepal tt:Непал udm:Непал ug:نېپال uk:Непал ur:نیپال uz:Nepal vec:Nèpal vi:Nepal vo:Nepalän war:Nepal wo:Nepaal wuu:尼泊尔 xal:Балвудин Улсин Ниицәтә Орн yo:Nepal zh:尼泊尔 zh-min-nan:Nepal zh-yue:尼泊爾